Gossip
by pinkpaige
Summary: There's a rumor circulating around Konoha involving Sasuke and Sakura. What could it be?


Gossip

Sakura was currently eating her breakfast at the cafeteria of the hospital. She woke up late this morning beacasue she stayed up most of the night dancing at the disco pub she and friends love to visit every now and then. As she took a bite of her waffle she flipped the page of the local newspaper she was reading. she reached the gossip column of the paper reading about latest happening in the love life of one of the most famous actor today when she saw a picture of herself provocatively dancing with a certain Uchiha. Under the picture was a caption that says 'Uchiha Sasuke, a famous and hot shinobi with his medic-nin girlfriend Haruno Sakura'.

Sakura stared again at the picture deciding whether to panic or just dismiss the incident. The picture was just taken the previous night when Ino invited everybody available to have a little get together. She inspected the picture again. She was wearing a tight fitting pants and a loose haltered black blouse while Sasuke was in his black pants and midnight blue polo shirt. She remembered that they were dancing in an upbeat music but Sasuke doesn't want to remove his arms around her waist as the move in the beat of the song. The place was crowded and so she was sure that some gossip columnist was at the pub to follow famous personalities. How can she forget that Sasuke was a celebrity both in the shinobi world and civilians.

She was contemplating of the effects it would cause to her and she decided that maybe none would even pay attention to it so she folded the paper and picked up her cup of coffee and proceeded to do her morning rounds.

She met Tsunade on the hallway of the hospital on her way to her first patient.

"So, how's the Uchiha's new girlfriend?"

"What? ... Oh come on ... you read the paper? I thought no one would even bother to look at it."

"Don't worry about it, be thankful he's not squeezing your ass when the picture was taken."

"I'm not his girlfriend. Great, I'm sure his fangirls are looking for me right now."

"Come on, I think its really cute. The picture's really intimate." Tsunade laughed again as she left Sakura standing in the hallway.

She finished her rounds quickly and then she told the receptionist she will be gone in an hour. She needs to find Sasuke so that he can clear the issue about them.

It was ten o'clock in the morning and she's certain that he's still at his house either just getting up or taking a bath after his morning training. She knockedon his door and when he's not responding he opened his unlocked front door and proceeded to his bedroom. She found out that he was still in bed sleeping. Sakura decided to wake him up because she doesn't have much time before she was needed again in the hospital.

She grabbed his comforter and yanked it away from his body. "Sasuke come on, wake up. We need to talk."

When he reached forward to retrive his comforter he opened his eyes to see Sakura ready to throw it away from him and so he let her do it. Once the comforter was at the end of the bed she let it go and returned her attention to him. She saw that he was now awake currently looking at her but not making any indication that he was getting up. Sakura reached forward to grab his arm to get him up buti nstead of that happening Sasuke took her other arm and pulled her with him on his bed. Sasuke placed Sakura in bed next to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist while placing soft kisses on the side of her neck.

Sakura gasp when she felt him pulling her but she felt her breath stopped for a moment when she felt his lips attached to her neck. After a moment she relaxed herself to his embrace and carefully turned around so she could face him.

"What a beautiful surprise finding you here this morning."

"This is not a social call Sasuke. I have something to show you." She made a move of getting the page of the article from the newspaper in her back pocket. she unfolded it as she handed it to him.

"It's in today's paper." She said while Sasuke was reading the caption of the picture.

To her surprise he just chuckled a little then placed the paper on his nightstand before he placed himself on top of her to kiss her again.

Sakura avoided his lips and looked at his eyes. "Are you kidding me? That was your reaction?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should correct it or something. The Hokage already read about it and she teased me this morning."

"I think its easier this way."

"Easier how?"

"To let them know that you belong to me and that those suitors of yours will go away."

"so this is easy for you?" Sakura said smiling at him before she pushed Sasuke a little so she can get up. When she was finally free from him she faced him and said, "But I'm not your girlfriend."

Sasuke frowned at her statement and moved quickly so he can catch her arm before she was totally out of bed and pulled down again on the bed and trapped her there using his body. "You're not getting away that easy." She was laughing as he continued on raining kisses on ner neck to her cheeks and then finally he caught her lips in passionate kiss he loved to do when they are alone.

Sakura responds to his kisses and when let go of her mouth for a moment she said, "Fine, I'll be your girlfriend but ..." before she could continue what she was going to say, Sasuke placed another searing kiss on her lips and then she totally forgot about it when he let her go again.

"Why don't you get up now then take a shower and then i will prepare you a breakfast?"

"No." And then he again proceeds to kissing her. he waited for this for a long time. 


End file.
